My Immortal
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have had enough of the bullying. They do the only thing they can think of to escape. Trigger warning: Suicidal thoughts and actions, Suicide character deaths, and so much more. Oneshot. Just read it, please. I do not own Glee and I also do not own My Immortal by Evanescence


_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase._

Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray had had enough of the bullying. They had been in a relationship for almost three years and they were given hell for it. Every single day, they were each covered in slushies by everyone in the school. Even the other members of New Directions ignored the constant state of depression they both were always in. The bullying eventually got to them, and they made a plan to escape it all

One day, they were both sitting on Rachel's bed and Rachel said, "I have a plan. It might work."

"To what? To end the bullying? Nothing's going to stop it, Rach, we just have to put up with it, I guess."

"No! Quinn, we don't. And here's my plan…and just hear me out please? I think that if it doesn't stop within the next two weeks, we should kill ourselves. I don't want to do it, but a lesson has to be learned and I can't do this anymore Quinn. Every day, we go to school and they sit there and make fun of us and throw slushies in our face and Finn even has the audacity to join in. And no one does anything about it. And the other Gleeks aren't any better. Except for maybe Santana and Brittany. But still, we shouldn't have to put up with this. Ever since we came out, everyone's been down our throats and it's not fair."

"I agree, Rach. We're only sixteen. We shouldn't have to put up with this. So, how are we going to do it?"

"I'm going to slit my wrists, I guess. And take a bunch of pills, but I want to be with you when I do it. And you can do the same if you want. Just don't leave me. We have to go together."

"Okay, baby. We can do it that way. You know I love you right?"

"I love you too, Quinn. And you know that. But this runs so much deeper. And sometimes love isn't enough, I guess. But in two weeks, no one will notice we're gone. Hell, my fathers are never home and your mother's always drunk. This will be a piece of cake." Rachel gulped, knowing full well it wouldn't be."

"Where are we going to do it?"

"I was thinking we could do it in the school auditorium's bathroom, that way no one will walk in and try to stop us or anything and yea…"

"Okay baby," Quinn responded and grabbed Rachel's hand.

Quinn and Rachel made love every night for the next two weeks. However, love wasn't enough for the bullying to end over the next two weeks.

The fateful day came and that morning, they immediately went to the auditorium. When they got to the bathroom, they went into the handicap stall and made sure the door was locked.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yea honey?" Rachel responded

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's get to writing."

Rachel and Quinn both wrote the suicide notes, explaining their actions and what they hoped they would do.

Both of the girls took a handful of pills and Rachel grabbed two blades out of her purse and handed one to Quinn.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yea…" Quinn responded.

They both sliced their arms vertically, leaving four lengthy cuts on their arms that were bleeding profusely. They didn't try and stop the bleeding, they just let their arms bleed until their breathing became shallow.

Rachel could feel her heart slowing down and scooted closer to Quinn, who held her until they both died peacefully.

Later that day, everyone in Glee club was worrying about the fact that Rachel and Quinn were ten minutes late.

"Maybe they're just skipping," said Finn with a dopey grin on his face.

"No, you idiot, those two would never skip school. Me and Brits are going to go look for them. Come on Brittany," Santana said..

They both checked everywhere they thought the other couple would be but with no such look. However, they eventually decided to check the auditorium and Santana decided to check the bathroom. When she saw blood seeping under the door, she reluctantly opened it.

What she saw caused her to release a loud scream, "BRITTANY! GET IN HERE AND CALL 911 NOW!"

Brittany did as she was told and was shocked when she saw what was on the floor. She reached past the dead bodies and found each note.

"Santana, oh my god, you have to read the notes," Brittany said.

Santana immediately grabbed the notes out of her girlfriend's hand and immediately started sobbing.

When the cops arrived, Brittany and Santana went outside and Santana cried in Brittany's arms. She was thinking about the notes and how her and Brittany and the Glee club could have helped them. But no, they were all stuck in their own stupid little worlds. She cried and cried and cried. She wasn't able to fully function giving her statements. She might as well have been dead.

That night, her and Brittany read the notes again.

Rachel's note read: _I'm sorry, but I have become a statistic, as has my girlfriend, Quinn. Dads, I love you so much but you were never really home. I do love you though and I want the best for you once I'm gone. Shelby, you're my birth mom and I want you to know that I do care for you, but you just up and left when I needed you the most. So I'm sorry, but this is partially your faut. You could have done something, been there for me. Judy Fabray, your daughter was the love of my life and I feel sorry for her for having to put up with you and your stupid ex-husband for so long. Glee Club, I'm sorry, but you guys never defended us from the bullies and it just got worse and worse every day. Bullies, there's a special place in hell reserved for you. I hope you know that where I am, I know I am happy because I am with Quinn. She was everything to me. Please take this as a note to take bullying seriously and stop selling slushies at McKinley high. Also, monitor the hallways because no one deserves to be bullied. I am sorry to whoever is reading this but maybe next time, you will help a victim of bullying instead of ignoring it. -Rachel_

Quinn's read: _I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Me and Rachel have been through a lot together and we didn't deserve the pain you all put us through. Mom, I do love you but Rachel's right, you drink too much and didn't spend any time with me or anything. You didn't even stand up for me when dad kicked me out. You let me back in only because he cheated on you. So whatever. I do love you, but I don't think you ever loved me. Rachel's dads, I wish I could say that I cared about you guys but you were never home for your daughter. She was home alone most of the time unless I was there. So, don't even go feeling sorry for yourselves just cause we're both dead. Glee club, I'm sorry but you guys never stood up for me. No one took our bullying seriously. Bullies, as Rachel said, there's a special place in hell for you all and bystanders, you're just as bad. So everyone learn from this, please. Shelby, you adopted my birth daughter and I will forever be grateful for that. So thank you .Beth, you will always have a special place in my heart, so please know that none of this is your fault. You're too little to understand this now, but you're my biological daughter and I will always love you. But me and Rachel, we just couldn't stand the pain anymore. Please know that no matter what, you can always go talk to someone about how you're feeling. Everyone, please learn from this and take bullying seriously.-Quinn_

Santana and Brittany cried in each other's arms that night and the next day during Glee club, they read the notes out loud. Everyone had a miserable look on their face that stayed there. That weekend was the funeral and they all went.

Quinn and Rachel ended up being buried right next to each other. Both their tombstones read, "Loving daughter and friend. Will never be forgotten."


End file.
